Closure
by ACE732
Summary: Set during S7 episode Bon Voyage. A proper goodbye. To be able to make a fresh start, they need to say goodbye to their past.
1. Chapter 1: Panic Attack

**AN: Yes, so I know what you're thinking...another story! I know, I know, but I've had this in my head for a while and as I was writing chapter 5 of Seeing The Light, this just forced its way out. It's not a long one. The whole story will be written in four parts. And I promise it won't distract me from my other stories. It's called Closure because thats what it is. I dont know about you, but during the last episode I spent the entire time hoping that Logan would show up. Not necessarily so they would get back together but just so they could have a proper end to their relationship. So, this my attempt at writing it. Let me know what you think and enjoy. Thanks.**

**Thanks Megan, and I don't own the show.**

Closure

Chapter One: Panic Attack

Closure: the sense of finality, and coming to terms with an experience, felt or experience over time.

He sat in his car at the side of the road with his head between his legs, taking deep breaths. He had pulled over on his way to the airport when he had suddenly felt his heart start thumping rapidly in his chest. He couldn't catch his breath, and breathing into a paper bag hadn't helped. The tightness in his chest led him to believe he was having a heart attack, but that was just crazy. He was a perfectly healthy twenty-five year old on his way to start his new life in San Francisco.

_Without her. _

He was having a panic attack. That's all this was. He was a nervous flyer. Well, actually he wasn't, but if that's what he needed to believe to enable himself to calm down then so be it.

His mind whirled over everything which had happened over the last few days; the best and worst days of his life.

He had gotten a job. It was a job off his own back. The name Huntzberger hadn't even come into the equation at the interview. There was no more Mitchum to tell him he wasn't good enough. He could work on his own terms. He could be his own man and become everything that she had always believed he could be.

However, in gaining his new path, he had lost the most important thing he had ever had in his life. His Ace.

If someone had told him a few years back that he would fall so completely in love with someone and ask them to marry him, he never would have believed it. He was not the commitment type of guy. However, things change. People change. They grow up and realise that there are more important things in life than going out and getting drunk every night, trying to fill a void with meaningless encounters. Telling himself that he didn't care. He did care, that was the problem.

Then _she_ came along and his life found new meaning; a purpose.

He asked her to marry him. He asked her to come live with him in California and be his wife. But she had turned him down and forced him to walk away with only his battered pride to comfort him.

He felt the pain in his chest once more. He had lost his soul mate in the blink of an eye and there was nothing he could do to change it. She was gone.

He heard through the grapevine - Emily Gilmore - that she had gotten a job on Obama Barrack's campaign trail and that she would be leaving a few days after graduation.

She was off to explore her 'wide open' world of opportunity and endless possibility. A world that didn't include him, it seemed.

It wasn't that Logan didn't want her to achieve everything she had ever dreamed of. He would never have tried to hold her back. It was just that he had always thought that he would be there, along for the ride. He thought wrong.

They obviously didn't know each other as well as he thought they did. All of those late night conversation never even breached the subject of marriage. Why?

They had been together for almost three years. They lived together. They had gone through a lot of trials and tribulations which only served to make their foundations solid. But with one crack, it all fell apart.

He pulled the rug from under her and she wasn't ready to make that final jump.

Maybe she just didn't love him like he loved her.

Maybe he was more committed to her and their relationship than she was.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

But it was. He was absolutely certain of that, otherwise he wouldn't have proposed so publicly. He wouldn't have proposed at all if he wasn't sure of himself and of her. It wasn't like he was intending to drag her down the isle immediately. He could accept a long engagement. He just wanted her to be with him. Was that a crime?

Was it a crime to want the woman you love more than anything to be by your side? It wasn't like he was forcing her to move to Siberia with him. California was only on the other side of the country. There were good Newspapers there. She could probably have her pick of jobs.

He knew she was close to her mother and her grandparents. Her whole life was situated on the east coast. But she could come back whenever she wanted. He would never have prevented her. In fact, he only would have encouraged her.

The fact that she had taken the job on the road nagged at him. She was away from her family and friends, moving from city to city on her own. Was that what she wanted? Did she want to be on her own? Without him?

The thing that killed him the most was their goodbye. It was so cold, so sterile, so _not_ the goodbye of two people who had been madly in love with one another for the past three years. He was angry, sure. But he never should have just walked away like that. He didn't want _her_ giving him back the engagement ring he had so specifically picked out for her to be the last time they saw each other. He didn't want to have that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thought of her. He wanted to be able to look back and remember the good times. He wanted to remember the times when they had been so happy.

However, at that particular moment, he didn't want to remember anything about the last three years of his life. It hurt too much.

Staring out of the window of his car, watching the other cars drive by, he knew that he would never be able to forget her. He would never be able to move on. He wanted to go to San Francisco and make a fresh start, but there was something he needed before that was possible.

_Closure_.

Logan pulled himself together and straightened up. He looked at his watch noting the time. He still had a few hours before his flight took off.

He closed the door and fastened his seatbelt as he started the engine. Pulling back onto the road, he turned the car around and headed back the way he came. Towards Stars Hollow. Towards her.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted By Ghosts

**AN: Here is the 2nd chapter. It's written from Rory's perspective.Thanks for all the great reviews so far. I'm pleasantly surprised as I wasn't sure how well this story would go over, so thanks again.**

**Thank you Megan for all your effort and encouragement. I am so lucky to have such a great beta! lol!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own The Gilmore Girls, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this story, as they never would have broken up. But I don't, so I am. **

Closure

Chapter 2: Haunted by Ghosts

Rory never knew it was possible to feel so alone when surrounded by a sea of people who loved and cared for her deeply. People whom she loved and cared for deeply in return. She was incredibly touched by their efforts in giving her a great send off, but she still felt like something was missing. A part of her had fallen away and she wasn't sure whether she would ever get it back.

She wanted to call Logan everyday since they went their separate ways. She had, on numerous occasions, begun dialing his number without even thinking. She did it mindlessly; it was instinct.

When she got the job on the campaign trail, she had never been so happy and excited before in her life. It was her first job; her first forage into the deep unknown.

She wanted to share the news with him. She so desperately wanted to see the look of pride on his face and love in his eyes as he engulfed her in his strong, warm embrace.

She longed to hear the words, 'I knew you could do it, Ace!' come from his mouth.

She ached for him to tell her that they would work things out; that they would be alright. But that was just a dream. It was a dream she had had every night since he'd walked away from her.

She was afraid now that the only look he would give her would be one full of hatred and pain.

A look which would truly break her heart, not that it wasn't already shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

A huge part of her had wanted to say 'yes' to being his wife. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Logan filled her with happiness and joy, but then came the fear and doubt.

She didn't doubt whether she truly loved him or not; she knew she did to the depths of her soul. And she knew she would have a wonderful life with him.

However, the question she was presented with was; was she really ready to take such a huge step? Was she ready to commit to someone else for the rest of her life? Would it work out? Or, would she be doomed to making the same mistakes her mother had made before her?

'Like mother like daughter.' That was the saying, and no truer words could be spoken when describing the Gilmore Girls.

She had learnt everything she knew about the opposite sex from her mother. And as much as she loved her dearly, Lorelai Gilmore wasn't really the ideal person to go to for advice on such matters, considering the fact that her own love life was pretty much one train wreck after the other. Until Luke of course, and even then she had managed to screw that up.

But as always, Rory had seeked out her mother's advice when faced with the toughest decision of her life. Lorelai had been unusually slow at voicing her opinions making Rory question everything. And then in the end, she came to her decision; a decision that only a few days later, was still haunting her; as was he.

As she walked back from Lane's apartment the night before, a million memories flooded her mind; however, somehow out of twenty-two years of living in Stars Hollow, the most vivid were of her recent visit with Logan.

The Hale Bale Maze, the paella, Kirk on stilts; these were all things which stuck in her mind and made her smile. She would never be able to watch an episode of Baywatch again without thinking of her very own David Hasselhoff!

Although, he wasn't hers anymore. He didn't _belong_ to her anymore.

While walking past Patty's Dance studio, she had remembered word for word the conversation they had shared as she showed Logan around her town for the first time.

_Poor Little Scab nose. _

He had spoken so softly, so sweetly. There was nothing but love in his intimate gesture of kissing her hand. Her heart melted and she had fallen even deeper in love with him over that weekend: seeing him cope so well out of his element, watching as he fell in love with her enchanting little town. It had only made her wonder about the future even more.

He told her not to factor him in, that he would factor her in. However, in the end, neither of them factored in life and its crazy way of kicking you out of your comfort zone.

Sitting under the giant tent which had been hand sewn together, Rory watched as everyone buzzed about in their usual quirky ways. She really was going to miss her home. She couldn't help but smile as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Scanning her surroundings, she searched out her mother who was standing with her grandparents. Rory's smile only widened; she hoped that they would still get along and stay close even after she was gone.

Deciding to join them, she pushed out her chair and quickly walked over to them.

"Hey!"

"Rory, there you are!" Emily smiled warmly at her granddaughter. "We were just about to leave."

Emily hugged her close surprising Rory with her unusual show of affection.

"Oh! Um, I'll walk you to your car." She said as she met her mother's eyes. Lorelai just shrugged and smiled as they walked away together.

Thankfully, the rain had gone off for now, and as she walked with her grandparents, she looked up at them both thinking of how far her little family had come together. She thought about how important her grandparents really were to her. She slid her arms through theirs and smiled as they looked down at her in surprise.

When they reached their car, Richard pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before turning back to Rory.

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye then." Emily said her voice full of sorrow. Rory smiled sadly at her.

"Not goodbye, just…I'll see you soon. I _am_ coming back, you know. You don't get rid of me so easily."

Emily brightened and Richard placed his hand on his wife's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Oh and grandpa, remember to call me and let me know what books you're reading." Richard straightened his posture and raised his hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

"Yes m'am." Rory laughed before moving forward and embracing her grandfather. Richard duly obliged and then looked at her as she pulled away. "We are so proud of the woman you have become. It's a privilege to have known you these last few years."

"Here, here!" Emily seconded those sentiments. Rory smiled again as a lump formed in her throat, and hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you," she pulled away. "You are the best grandparents a girl could wish for."

"Oh, stop you're going to make me cry and it took forever to apply this mascara." Emily complained as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Right, sorry. Oh, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, Rory. Anything." Emily told her and she meant it. She would do anything for her granddaughter.

"Would you check in on Mom from time to time? Make sure she's okay?" Emily and Richard both smiled at Rory's concern for her mother. They had formed such an inexplicable connection.

"Of course we will, Rory. Don't worry about your mother. She will be fine." Richard assured her as a slight frown descended over her features. As her grandparents spoke reassuringly to her, she felt a tingle at the base of her spine, her skin was covered in goose pimples and she felt her stomach flutter slightly. She had no idea why.

"We should go if we want to miss the traffic." Emily said to Richard even though she desperately wanted to stay standing there forever. Richard nodded and then hugged Rory one last time.

"Take care, Rory." He pulled away to reveal Emily wiping at her cheeks as more tears began to flow freely. Rory hugged her tightly and as Emily opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder, a smile grew at what she saw a short distance away. As she pulled away from Rory, her smile broadened.

"I think there might be someone else who wanted to say goodbye to you!" Rory narrowed her eyes and inclined her head slightly, not quite sure what her grandmother meant. But as she followed her line of vision, she felt her heart stop and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as her eyes met his.

There, standing only a few yards away, was Logan leaning against his car, watching her.

She had to remind herself to breath as she registered the fact that Logan was indeed there, in Stars Hollow. She stared at him forever, not wanting to remove her eyes from him in case she was really only seeing a ghost. She found herself blinking a few times, just to make sure he was really real. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but then her grandparents could see him too.

She heard her grandmother speak to her but couldn't hear a word she said as the thumping in her chest drowned out everything around her. She looked back at them and saw Emily nodding, giving her permission to go talk to him. Rory smiled and then turned back to face him.

He was still there. She felt relief at that fact. Slowly, she began walking tentatively towards him, her pulse racing. Her mind flooded with words. She tried to put them together to form some kind of cohesive sentence so that she had something to say to him when she finally arrived before him.

As she got closer, she felt nauseous. He hadn't taken his eyes off her and it was playing havoc with her nervous system. Her legs felt weak, as if they would give way at some point.

Finally, she made it. She stopped just in front of him and prayed to all things holy that she wouldn't faint or pass out; that he hadn't come here to spit in her face and call her all the horrible things she had figured he would want to.

She searched his face, her eyes trying to read him but he gave away nothing. Something he had learned from his father. He had a great poker face.

Her eyes wandered over the sight before her, drinking him in, looking for any subtle changes since they had last seen each other.

She frowned in concern as she noticed his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. Could it be that their break up had affected him just as badly as it had affected her?

She looked deeply into his hazel, brown eyes noticing the pain she had been so loathed to find there. It broke her heart to think that she had caused him any sort of pain or anguish.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms and have him entangle himself around her. She wanted to kiss him; kiss away the hurt she had caused. She desperately wracked her brain trying to think of something to say which would make everything okay again. However, the words deserted her. She was left with nothing but emptiness and self loathing with a huge dollop of guilt mixed in for good measure.

Taking a deep breath, she said the only thing which came to mind.

"Hi."

Her voice was soft and barely audible to even herself. She saw the flicker of recognition in Logan's eyes and waited for him to begin yelling at her. The yelling never came. Instead as his eyes burned into hers, she saw no anger, only sadness. Then he spoke in such delicate, hushed tones.

"Hi."

**AN: Okay, so I know I'm mean for ending it there, but I promise there will be plenty of Rogan interaction in the next chapter. And I will try and have it finished for you sometime this week. So, in the meantime, please review. I really want to know what you think of this story. Thanks again. J**


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's always great to hear what you think. Here is the third and penultimate chapter. And to any Finn's out there that means second to last. lol. There is plenty of Rogan interaction in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I have the final chapter finished too and I will post it asap. Thanks to my beta Megan. And for the millionth time, I don't own the show.**

Closure

Chapter 3: Forever

As soon as Logan arrived in Stars Hollow, he felt a rush of anxiety come over him. He had felt so certain that this is what he needed: to see her, to make peace with the end of their relationship, to say goodbye. However, as soon as he drove into this little town of hers, he felt as though she was all around him, taunting him. He suddenly began to think that he should just turn the car around and head for the new life he had planned for them both.

He was close to doing just that when he saw her brown hair flowing freely as she walked huddled between her grandparents. He rolled down the window of his car and watched as she hugged Richard and Emily. He noticed the sad expressions on their faces; they were saying goodbye.

Logan sat back in his seat and took a deep breath; he then turned off the engine of the car so as to prevent him from speeding away instantly. He opened the door and slowly climbed out. He straightened up and turned around to see the huge tent covering the town square. He watched as people danced to the rather loud music, laughing and joking. His eyes were drawn back to where Rory was standing with her grandparents. He sighed and then walked around to the other side of the car.

He didn't want to interrupt them; he wasn't going to just walk over there and say 'hi' as though nothing had happened. He wasn't quite willing to hand over his heart for her to stomp on once more. So he waited. He leaned back against the car and folded his arms across his chest, keeping his eyes on the woman who had broken his heart.

As he stood patiently waiting and dreading for her to notice him there, Logan couldn't help thinking about the past three years. She had become such a permanent fixture in his life that all of his memories were of times spent with her. He thought about the first time he met her which he still to this day couldn't quite remember. The second time around, she had made quite an impression on him. He thought about the way she manoeuvred her way into his life through the LDB event he had taken her along to. After that, it had only been a matter of time before he was completely hooked. That night at her grandparents vow renewal, where she had pursued him rather relentlessly, was the moment where everything changed. Little did he know then that he would fall in love with her and spend the next few years trying to make another person as happy as she made him.

Sure, they had their ups and downs like every couple but that only seemed to make them stronger, or so he thought. He had grown up so much during his time with Rory. He had grown into a man he hoped would be good enough to have her want to share her life with him. Apparently, he was wrong. It wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.

Logan lowered his head and shut his eyes only to see her blue eyes haunting him. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Rory and her grandparents, he found himself staring directly into those unforgettable cerulean orbs of hers and instantly felt his heart sink.

He felt his whole body tremble in anticipation as a lump formed in his throat. He watched her as she began walking slowly towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

In the few days since he had last seen her, he hadn't spoken to her and he realised as she walked towards him, just how much he was going to miss her. He realised just how much it was going to break his heart to walk away from her again.

Finally, she reached the car and stopped before him. He heard her sigh as she stared up at him. He saw the pain in her eyes, he knew it was reflected right back at her in his.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever until, finally, she spoke.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Logan waited a beat before speaking, not quite sure whether any noise would come out.

"Hi."

Silence descended, the only noise Logan could hear was the thumping in his chest and the roaring in his ears. It completely drowned out the celebrations around them.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I would've called first but…"

"It's okay." Rory quickly assured him. "I'm just surprised to see you. I thought, I thought you would've been in California by now."

"My flight's in a few hours." he explained.

"Oh." Rory said softly, a hint of disappointment seeping into her voice and her eyes.

"So, you got a job, huh?" He said, trying to quell the awkwardness between them. Usually, they found it so easy to just talk about anything, but not now. The tension between them was heavy, weighing down on them both.

"Um…yeah," she started hesitantly before brightening slightly. "It's with the online magazine. Hugo offered it to me. I guess I should thank you for introducing me to him."

"Nah, it's all you, Rory. Hugo just knows talent when he sees it," he said honestly. Rory smiled at him before the silence drew them both in once more.

Logan watched her closely; he was hypnotised by her. He was desperate to reach out and kiss her, to pull her into his arms and feel her heart beating against his chest.

Rory lowered her gaze to the ground before returning to look at him intensely. She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes as she searched his face for something.

"Logan…what are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly. Logan locked his eyes with hers and sighed.

"I was just on my way to the airport. I just…I needed to see you." He told her, painfully baring his soul to her. "I don't want your graduation to be the last time we see each other. I think we deserve more than that."

Rory smiled sadly back at him and took a step closer. Logan sighed and dropped his vision to her hands. He ached to touch her. He wanted to reach out and just lace his fingers through hers. Surprising himself, he did just that.

He obviously surprised Rory with his gesture, but she didn't pull away. She squeezed his hand with hers and closed her eyes, a smile on her face as they both enjoyed the contact they had craved for days.

"Can we…? Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked softly, his voice barely audible as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The feel of her hand in his caused his stomach to do cartwheels and he loved every minute of being close to her again. He had missed her.

"Sure," she whispered, while resisting the overwhelming urge to just throw her arms around him. "Umm, I'll meet you at the house in ten minutes."

"Okay." Logan reluctantly dropped her hand. Rory watched him as he walked around to the driver's side of the car. As she turned to make her way back to the party, Logan stopped and called her name. "Hey Rory!"

Rory spun around to face him. "Yeah?"

Logan smiled as he rest his arms on the roof of the car. "Congratulations. The job…I'm really proud of you."

Rory smiled brightly back at him, mirroring his own; it was the first he had smiled in days. She then turned back and disappeared into the crowd. Logan climbed into his car and started the engine as he made the short drive to her childhood home.

RLRLRLRLRL

As far as awkward silences went, the one present between them as they stood anxiously waiting for the coffee to brew, was of mammoth proportions. Neither had any idea what to say. Both were afraid to say anything at all for fear of what it would mean.

Logan stood leaning against the counter staring at Rory who was thoroughly amused by the ceiling, the floor, the chair, and anything else she could think of to look at instead of him. Logan smirked; she was nervous, he could tell. He watched her as she chewed on her lip, her blue eyes looking everywhere but at him.

Removing his eyes from her, he glanced towards her bedroom, a room which held good memories for him upon his first visit to Stars Hollow. Looking closer, he noticed all of the boxes sitting. The suitcase and the bags beside it. He sighed; she really was leaving, but not with him.

Logan found himself wandering towards her old room and stood leaning against the doorway, remembering their time there. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Rory drew up behind him. He turned to face her and saw her sad eyes as she too remembered the good times. She brushed passed him and entered the room. The feel of her body touching him so briefly and the scent of her wafting around him caused Logan to tremble, as the sensations she could so easily arouse in him bubbled under the surface.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he quickly composed himself and then followed after her. However, he stopped as something sitting on her dresser caught his eye. It was the rocket he had given her when he left for London.

Rory eyed him sceptically as he wandered over to the dresser and picked it up.

"I can't believe you still have this," he whispered with a smile on his face. He had given it to her as a symbol of how he felt for her.

'True Love.' He cringed every time he thought about it.

"Are you kidding? I love that rocket," she told him enthusiastically. "It's the most romantic, thoughtful present I've ever gotten. And it's from you. I would never get rid of anything you gave me."

Logan glanced back at her, his smile fading as he noticed the tear roll down her cheek. He frowned and placed the rocket back on the dresser.

"I'm sorry, Rory." He said seriously, using up all of his strength not to pull her into his arms and comfort her. Rory inclined her head slightly and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"For what? If anyone has anything to apologise for, its me."

"I'm sorry for walking away like that. I'm sorry for proposing. I shouldn't have…"

"Please don't ever apologise for asking me to marry you, Logan," she cut him off, her voice thick with emotion. That was the last thing she wanted for him to regret asking her. It had been the sweetest most wonderful moment of her life hearing him ask her to be his wife. If anyone was supposed to apologise it was her for turning him down.

Rory sighed as they stood at an impasse. She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared off into the distance. There was silence once more as Logan moved over to the window.

"I wanted to say 'yes'." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and continued. "I wanted to say 'yes,' I almost did but…I wasn't…ready."

Logan turned to face her as Rory looked up at him, his face hidden by the shadows.

"Rory…"

"I never wanted us to break up. That was the last thing I wanted. I loved you, I still do."

"Rory…" he started. He didn't know what to say. He felt his heartstrings pull as she told him she loved him, but he shook his head. It wasn't about that; love. That fact had never been in doubt - well not when the rational part of his mind was working. He knew deep down that she loved him, but he wanted more. He wanted to face the world with her as his wife. He wanted to grow old with her, raise a family, and be happy. He wanted forever with this woman. "…believe me, when I asked you to marry me, I never thought that it would end up this way. This is not what I wanted either."

Rory raised her head up with renewed hope and optimism at his last words. "So, lets change it. Logan, we did the long distance thing before. I don't see why we cant just do it again. I know it will be hard but when you love each other as much as we do then we can make it work. It doesn't have to mean going backwards. We can still be together. Isn't that the most important thing?"

Logan shook his head in frustration; he couldn't go back to that. He couldn't go from proposing to her to seeing her every couple of months. "How often do you think we would see each other, Rory? And now you have this job, you're going to be on the road constantly. Indefinitely. I can't spend all that time apart from you never knowing when I'm going to see you again. It's too hard."

He moved over to the bed and sat beside her. Rory brushed the hair from her face while feeling so utterly lost at the situation. She loved him, she wanted to make it work. She didn't want to lose him forever. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again; it would break her heart. Rory wiped a hand over her cheeks as the tears which had been threatening to escape started flowing.

"I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up beside you every morning, I want your face to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep at night. I want to be your husband and support you in everything that you dream for yourself. I want to make babies with you and grow old. I never thought I wanted that before, but I do."

"I want that too," she said softly as another tear escaped. "I want all of that. But…just…"

"Not yet," he finished for her. Rory sighed, defeated. Unconsciously, she rolled her head onto his shoulder as Logan gently rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"You weren't part of the plan, you know. Since I could talk I had my entire life planned out. Go to Chilton, go to Harvard, graduate and become a journalist. I never saw you coming. I never planned on falling in love, that wasn't on the agenda," she explained as the tears continued to flow. Logan rest his head on hers and closed his eyes as he listened to her speak.

"I know the feeling," he said simply.

At that, Rory laughed remembering how she had practically thrown herself at him. Her mind flew back to the time when they had gone to Martha's Vineyard with her mother and Luke for Valentines Day. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother about Luke and Logan being 'the ones.' She had meant it. She still knew it to be true. Logan was 'The One.'

Everything in her body was telling her to take the chance, to take the 'jump;' to marry Logan and live the dream. Why couldn't she? What was holding her back? The Great 'Wide Open?' The fear of leaving her family and the life she knew so well? She would be leaving that anyway.

However, if she went to California with Logan she could have everything. She could easily get some kind of job there or she could go back to University and do a graduate course. Most importantly, she could be with him. She could still be a journalist and be with Logan, right?

Rory pulled her head from Logan's shoulder and sat up straight. She felt herself smiling uncontrollably as she decided in her mind what she wanted; it was Logan. It was always Logan. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life and she was willing to make the sacrifice to enable her do that.

"Let's do it." She said suddenly, startling Logan slightly. He frowned as she faced him, her eyes wide, and her face full of excitement.

"Let's do what?"

"Everything! Let's go to California, let's get married. I can be a journalist anywhere I want and I want to be with you. I want that Avocado tree!" she rambled. Logan found it hard to process everything she was saying but felt his heart leap as she spoke.

"What?"

"Logan, I love you. I can have both. I want to have both."

"But what about things not being 'wide open' anymore if you married me?"

"Screw 'wide open!'" she said flippantly.

"Rory."

"Logan do you still want to marry me?" He stared at her as if she were insane before slowly nodding his head.

"Of course I do but-"

"So let's do it. Let's jump!"

"Ror-" he was cut off by her lips crashing on to his. She kissed him ferociously, deepening it instantly. Logan was slower to react but as he felt her tongue invade his mouth, he lost all sense of right or wrong. Everything else melted away and all that mattered was that he was here with his Ace and he was never going to let her go ever again.

The kiss quickly became filled with overwhelming passion as all of the pent up frustrations and tensions were released. Logan wrapped his arms around her as his tongue duelled with hers. He couldn't get enough of her. He had lost all rational thought and all he could think about was how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms again, to have her lips on his.

Rory was on autopilot. She never knew it was possible to need someone as much as she needed him. Every touch, every kiss made her burn for more. She kissed him hungrily as though she had been starved for years when it was only really a few days since they had last been together.

Almost mechanically, she began unbuttoning his shirt and ripping it from his body as her hands roamed over his hard, flat stomach. She traced kisses over his neck, down his chest; sucking and laving his smooth skin, making him groan in contentment. Her hands hastily made their way to his pants as her lips found his once more. She unzipped his pants and pulled the belt from around him as Logan's hands pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Rory raised her arms above her head to aid him in the shirt removal process and then quickly crashed her lips back down on his. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his soft hands roaming caressingly over her back. He quickly unclasped her bra and rolled the straps over her arms and off. Rory's moans became louder as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and he began laving it with his warm, moist tongue. She arched her back against him, loving the sensations he elicited from her. She felt him pushing her back on the bed and then tugging at the zipper of her pants.

He broke away as he hovered above her while slowly sliding her pants and underwear over her hips and off her legs. She felt the cold air hit her momentarily before she felt Logan's hot skin on hers. His mouth was on hers again as their tongues fought for superiority.

Her breath hitched as she felt him slowly sliding into her, penetrating, filling her completely. Logan groaned as he felt her wet heat welcome him so enthusiastically. He had always loved the feel of being inside her, she fit him perfectly. Just one of the many reasons why they were so overwhelmingly compatible.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he pulled out of her and then plunged into her again with one smooth stroke. Her back arched and she cried out in pain and pleasure as he became buried deep inside her.

"Mmm," she whimpered and bucked her hips up to meet his. "Yes."

Logan kissed her soundly on the lips and then began thrusting in and out setting a steady rhythm, driving then both towards the edge. Rory arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist trying to give them both more friction. Logan raised himself on his arms as he continued pounding into her relentlessly, breathlessly. He looked down noticing that her eyes were closed. He wanted to see her staring back at him. He wanted to see the look of sheer bliss when he eventually sent her over the edge.

"Rory, open your eyes." He said in a low, husky voice as he matched her hips with every thrust.

Instantly she opened her eyes and he found himself even more turned on by the dark, undulated lust he saw there. She bit her lip causing Logan to lose it and he swooped down and kissed her harshly on the mouth. He sucked her lip into his mouth as he picked up the pace.

"Logan, mmm faster, please…" Rory managed as he slammed into her with even more vigour as their sweaty bodies clung to one another with every thrust. She was close, he could tell as he felt her muscles pulse and contract around him. He saw her bite her lip once again and her face contort in a mixture of agony and pleasure. She was holding back for him and he was determined to send her soaring. He pushed harder into her until the building pleasure became too much to bare and with one final thrust, Rory called out as wave after glorious wave of bliss passed through her body. Logan followed instantly after her letting out a low guttural groan and then collapsed on top of her, exhausted by his exertions.

Rory wrapped her arms around him and pulled him flush against her as they both panted desperately searching for breath. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest and as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that right there was where she wanted to be. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise

**AN: Here it is, the final chapter of this little story. I can't believe I have actually completed a story! lol. I feel so proud and a little sad. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot. I started out wanting to give Rory and Logan a better resolve than what they had on the show. Hopefully, I did them justice. I wrote this while listening to the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. It's a beautiful song and if you have it listen to it while you read this. I think it's really fitting to Rory and Logan and this final chapter.**

**Thanks Megan, I'm glad you liked it. And I don't own anything other than my imagination, although that tends to run away with itself on ocassion.**

Closure

Chapter Four: I Promise

Logan lay staring at the ceiling listening to Rory breath as she slept beside him. The room was bathed in darkness, the only light came from the bedroom window and it shone onto the dresser illuminating the rocket as it stood, tormenting him.

He thought about everything it represented to them both; love, commitment, reassurance. He gave it to her to enforce the fact that he loved her but also so that she would know that he fully intended in coming back to her. That just like in the episode of the 'Twilight Zone,' he would wait forty years for her, if that's what it took.

The rocket had never been more relevant to him as it was right then.

His mind replayed the conversation they had shared. Rory had said 'yes.' Yes to marrying him, and yes to coming to California with him. She wanted everything he wanted, so why did it feel so wrong?

The 'making love to her' part had felt so overwhelmingly wonderful but as he watched her fall asleep in his arms, he was overcome with a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a sick feeling, something he couldn't quite describe, but it was there nonetheless, eating away at him as he tried to shut the world out and join Rory in her peaceful slumber.

He shut his eyes trying to force himself to stop thinking; to just let it all go. Rory moaned in her sleep and snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, her arm flung over his chest. It was almost as if she was holding onto him, unwilling to let him go.

Logan sighed, as his mind continued its mental struggle. He gave in; he knew what he had to do.

Reopening his eyes, he looked down at Rory to see her sleeping peacefully, her eyelids fluttering as she was lost in dreamland. He slowly slid himself out from under her and kissed her softly on the mouth. He pulled the covers off him and sat at the edge of the bed.

He noticed his boxers sitting beside the bed and reached down and quickly pulled them on. He returned to his sitting position on the bed throwing a quick glance back at Rory's sleeping form, making sure he hadn't disturbed her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he planted his head in his hands. Rory began to stir as she felt him missing from beside her. Opening her sleepy eyes she smiled and slowly sat up.

"Hey…" her voice was thick with sleep. She smiled as she yawned and Logan looked back at her. "Where are you going?"

Logan drew his eyes away from hers and faced forward. "My flight leaves soon. I have to go."

Rory frowned, she had just gotten him back, she didn't want him to go anywhere without her. _Soon enough_, she thought.

"Okay, so I'll call Hugo and tell him that I can't take the job and then I'll pack up the rest of my stuff and fly out to California in a couple of days," she said brightly, it felt right. She was so sure that this is what she wanted. As daunting as moving across country was, it was all worth it if it meant she could be with Logan.

Logan sighed hearing her excited tone, it killed him what he was about to do. But he had to. It was best for everyone. It was best for her.

"Take the job, Rory," he said simply, his voice almost a whisper.

Rory narrowed her eyes unsure whether she heard him correctly. "What?"

Logan turned back to face her and locked his eyes on hers. "I think you should take the job."

Rory shook her head in disbelief and pushed herself up from the bed. "Logan, what are you talking about? I told you I wanted to be with you. I want to come to California with you; I want us to be together."

Logan stared at her, sadness in his eyes. He didn't think it was possible to feel anymore pain and heartache than he already had these last few days. But he had to do this. He was doing the right thing.

"Do you remember last year when I asked you to tell me not to go to London?" he asked as he turned his whole body towards her, grasping her hand in his.

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Do you remember what you said?" he stared back at her intently, his heart thumping in his chest. Rory thought for a second and then sighed defeated.

"I said that I couldn't do that." Logan smiled and wiped a tear from her face.

"You couldn't ask me to stay because you knew that I had to go to London that it was for the best, for me. You let me go."

"Logan…" He cut her off by placing his finger over her mouth.

"This job, it's too good an opportunity to turn down. You've been working for this your whole life and I can't stand in your way. I would never forgive myself if I did."

"But-"

"You encouraged me to go to London and experience life and so…I'm returning the favour. I'm letting you go," he finished.

"What if I don't want you to return the favour? What if I don't want you to let me go?" she said in a small voice as the tears overwhelmed her.

Logan smiled sadly at her. Leaning forward, he kissed her chastely on the lips tasting her tears. He pulled away and rest his forehead against hers. He sighed heavily.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he sat back as he felt his eyes prickle with tears of his own. Rory sniffed and choked out a response; a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

"You've got great hair." Logan laughed and kissed her one more time.

"You are going to do great things, Rory Gilmore," he said assuredly while fighting the giant lump which had formed in his throat. Rory was having less success with her emotional battles as the tears streamed down her cheeks quite freely.

"So are you." Logan looked at her intently, his heart swelling with love for this woman who had captured him so completely. He owed her so much, he had no idea how he would ever repay her.

"Thank you," he whispered. Rory frowned as she wiped her cheeks with her hand.

"For what?" Logan smiled lovingly back at her and sighed, that pesky lump in his throat was rapidly expanding, and it was ready to burst.

"For kissing me first. For giving me an ultimatum," he paused and brushed his hand gently over her face, cupping her cheek. "For falling in love with me."

Rory burst into tears once more at his sweet words. She tried to speak to convey how much she really did love him, but she couldn't find the words or her voice.

"It was my pleasure," she settled on as Logan smiled sweetly at her, and then wiping away an escaped tear, he kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"I love you," he breathed as he broke away for a second while resting his forehead on hers again.

Rory bit back the huge sob which was in danger of breaking free and kissed him softly. "I love you too. I always will."

Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her. The kiss deepened instantly and Rory fastened her arms around his neck, desperate to feel him, to memorise every last inch of him; to burn it into her mind.

Logan thought likewise. He wanted this kiss to last forever. He wanted to just wrap her in his arms and never let her go. But he had to. He had to walk away from the woman he loved more than anything else in the world; his true love, his soul mate and it was tearing him up inside.

The kiss grew ever more passionate and as Rory began pulling him back down onto the bed with her, he knew he had to stop it now. He was certain that if he was to make love to her one last time he would never find the strength to leave. So he stopped her and pulled away. The lack of oxygen became an issue for them both and they desperately tried to fill their lungs with air. Logan sighed and lowered his gaze from hers as she continued panting while still in his embrace.

"I have to go." His voice broke slightly as he muttered those few words he had been dreading saying since he arrived in this town.

Rory reluctantly dropped her arms and watched as he searched for his clothes in the darkness. She reached over and turned on the lamp, partly to help him and partly so she could see him properly. She wanted to spend all the time they had left memorising everything about him. His kisses, the way he smelled, that trademark smirk which cut her apart every time, were already seared in her mind. She watched as the muscles rippled in his back as he pulled on his shirt. Her eyes wandered over his flat, washboard abs, and up over his smooth chest. When he bent over to pull on his shoes, she couldn't resist staring at his butt. She smiled sadly as she thought how cute it was. She silently thanked herself for taking all of those naked pictures of him, something to remember him by. The one with the close up of his naked butt was definitely going to be her screensaver now, she thought.

The sound of her laughing caught Logan's attention and he stared at her, slightly puzzled by the distant yet mischievous glint in her eyes. He finished zipping up his pants and moved back towards the bed where Rory had now returned to her sad, tearstained self.

As she noticed him coming towards her, she wrapped the cover around her chest and sat up on her knees. Logan planted a tender kiss on her lips which she responded enthusiastically to. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him close against her. She broke the kiss this time and hugged him firmly against her body, never wanting to let him go.

"Don't say goodbye," she whispered into his ear. Logan smiled softly and then kissed her on the forehead before resting his own there once again.

"Have a safe trip," he said simply. He then bent his neck and swooped in for one last kiss. This time it was soft and lingering. He put every ounce of love and devotion he had left into it and was met in kind by Rory.

As he pulled away, he felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his whole body shook in trepidation as he was moments away from leaving her. Finally, a lone solitary tear escaped and he felt it hard to speak.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes before kissing her on the forehead and then after taking a deep breath, he let her go. He moved away from the bed and walked quickly to the door, unable to look back. He was pretty sure his heart couldn't survive one last look.

So, he kept on walking.

RLRLRLRL

Rory couldn't hold back any longer. Watching Logan walk away from her for the last time was heart breaking, it was too much and so she broke down. She let out all of the pain and anguish she felt as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her whole body shook violently as it felt like part of her had been ripped away.

She stared helplessly at the doorway, silently hoping for him to return. But he wasn't going to. He was gone forever.

Feeling as though her heart was about to explode, she took in some deep breaths as the thought of never seeing him again sunk in. She couldn't catch her breath, her heart literally ached.

Soon the panic set in, her mind began whirling as she thought about all of the things she should've told him, she needed to tell him that she loved him. She couldn't remember whether she had or not. She couldn't let him leave without knowing that she loved him.

She threw off the covers and reached for her dressing gown.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan stumbled out of the room trying to keep it together. He wiped away the tears and leaned against the door as he heard Rory's cries from the bedroom. He wanted to go back in and comfort her. He wanted nothing more than to just forget all about what he had said and take her to California anyway. Since when did he do the sensible, grown-up thing? That wasn't him? Was it?

He wanted everything for Rory. He knew how gifted she really was and how hard she had worked for everything she had and he couldn't let her give that up for him. He was doing the right thing. He was certain of that; however, his broken heart told him otherwise.

Quickly, he made his way out of the house; he needed to get out of there. He needed some fresh air. What he really needed was Rory but that wasn't going to happen.

He pulled out his car keys and walked towards the driver's side of the car. He unlocked it and opened it but he couldn't bring himself to get in. Instead, he placed his head on the roof of the car and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths trying to find the strength to go that one more step and take himself away from her.

_'Get in the car, Logan_,' he thought to himself.

"Logan!" he looked up instantly as he heard her pain filled voice calling out to him. He watched wide eyed as she ran down the steps and towards him, her robe flowing in the breeze. Finally she reached him and she flew into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Logan wrapped her up in his embrace, lifting her from the ground as their lips locked in a searing kiss. Rory ran her hands through his messy hair and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss deepened and grew in intensity and fervour; both wanting it to last forever.

However, the lack of oxygen pulled them apart and as they separated, Rory rest her forehead on his, panting wildly. Logan smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Wow," he breathed causing them both to laugh as he sat her down on the front of the car. She kept her arms around his neck as he stood between her legs, his hands gently stroking her thighs.

She kissed him chastely and opened her eyes staring at him intently. "Ask me again?!"

"What?" he said frowning, not quite understanding what she was asking him to do.

Rory smiled as she brushed her hand lovingly over his face. "Promise me, that you will ask me again. Someday."

Realisation dawned for Logan and he couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face as he kissed her tenderly, cupping her face with his hands. He broke away and then kissed her nose.

"I promise." He smiled at her and held her gaze as she smiled brightly back at him, another tear sliding down her cheek. "Someday."

He kissed her again briefly and then climbed into his car, closing the door behind him. Rory slid off the front of the car and stood at the side wrapping her arms around her body to provide comfort as she wiped her hand at her cheeks.

Logan started the engine and checked his rear view mirror before looking back at Rory.

"I love you," she told him one last time. She needed to make sure he knew how much. Logan smiled widely taking in her image one last time.

"I love you too, Ace." Rory smiled at the mention of her nickname and waved as he pulled away from the house.

Driving away from her, he watched her fading into the distance, his heart filled with pain at not being with her, but filled with hope for the future.

After all, a promise is a promise.

**AN: So there it is! This is the part where I am supposed to write 'The End' and considering that this story is called 'Closure', it would be fitting. However, I won't, because it's not - the end. I mean, it is the end of this story but not the end of theirs. :confused: Being the old romantic sophie lover that I am, I couldn't resist giving them some hope for the future. I know that you all probably wanted them to end up together and ride off into the sunset, but this story is only how I would have liked the show to end things if they had to break up. For me, they never did. I hope I was able to do them justice and that it does provide some closure but also I wanted to leave it open because you never know! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Please let me know your thoughts regarding this chapter. I'm eager to know what you all think. **


End file.
